Aaron Redfield
Name: Redfield, Aaron Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: Baseball team, shortstop. Also team's second-best hitter (next to David). School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Not very imposing physically, his most notable features are the beginnings of a moustache and a large shiner under his right eye, (along with a metal plate replacing the crushed bone on the bottom of the eyesocket.) From one of David's baseball throws accidentally hitting him during a game of catch after baseball season ended. Standing at 5'4" and having a thin and wiry build, Aaron is usually not what one would call an intimidating physical figure. His skin is almost paste-white, though some sparks of color appear on his face. Very pale yellow hair and peircing blue eyes frame Aaron's unusually pale face. Just like David, he is usually seen in his baseball jersey and uniform, in Aaron's case with a large red "5" framing the back of the jersey, unlike David's "17". Biography: For the most part, Aaron's life was uneventful. Learning how to play baseball at an early age, he continually practiced so that he could be as good at the game as he could be. He met David Jackson at age ten, and from there on there was a friendly rivalry between the two, which developed into an actual friendship after years of being on the same team. The two players made an impact in the middle and high school baseball divisions with their skill at the game, helping lead the Barry Coleson team to three consecutive undefeated seasons. Unfortunately, a stray throw during a short catching drill between the two nearly crippled Aaron when it almost crushed his eye. Even though the operation to replace the damaged bone with metal plates was successful, Aaron was never able to play baseball after that, due to the risk of the metal knifing into his eye, or the eye simply falling out. He does not hold a grudge against his fellow baseball player for the accident, but feels it was his own fault for being careless. His dream of going into the Major Leagues dashed by the post-season accident, Aaron started considering a military career and was actually going to take the ASVAB test the day after the trip. Of course, SOTF has a way of interfering with plans... Other: Has good reflexes from so many quick catches as a shortstop. Number: Boy #24 The above biography is as written by Slayer. No edits or alterations have been made to the author's original work. Designated Weapon: Children's Scissors (The Plastic Kind) Conclusions: I don't think even having the best reflexes out there are going to save this guy when he gets into combat. There's a small chance, of course, if he gets crafty. (Heh, get it? Crafty with the children's scissors! Haha...I crack myself up sometimes.) Game Evaluations Handled by: Slayer Kills: None Killed by: Katherine Marks Collected Weapons: Safety Scissors (designated weapon, threw them in the ocean). Allies: None Enemies: Jacob Starr, Katherine Marks. Mid-Game Evaluation: From the beginning of the game onward, Aaron had played it safe and stayed hidden from sight, hoping to avoid the game altogether and come out the winner when all of the students had all but massacred one another. He wandered the island for a bit, ditching his designated weapon (a pair of children's scissors) in the ocean and wandering through the open field where fellow teammate David Jackson was in the process of gunning down Andrew Klock, before eventually finding his way to the warehouse. At the warehouse, he met a bruised and bloody Katherine Marks. All he saw was a beautiful girl boasting some terrible injuries. Aaron never guessed this vixen would send him to his untimely end. Aaron bandaged up Katherine and listened to her story about Jacob Starr and the horrors he had inflicted upon her. When Katherine started coming onto Aaron, he was completely taken aback, and inevitably wound up turning away to adjust the plate underneath his eye socket. That was when Katherine struck. Katherine drug the meat hook down Aaron's spine, completely paralyzing him. Immediately thereafter, she flipped him over and delivered the coupe de grace. Aaron's journey ended there, in front of the warehouse. Post-Game Evaluation: A waste of time. At least the other baseball players were interesting... Memorable Quotes: *'"That bastard! How bad is it? Once we take care of those injuries I'm going to kill him with my bare hands! I'll rip him limb from fucking limb!"'- reaction to Katherine's story about being assaulted by Jacob Starr. *'"Katherine, wh-what are you doing?"'- asked when Katherine started trying to seduce him in an attempt to get him to let down his guard. Other/Trivia *Aaron Redfield was the shortstop for Barry Coleson's baseball team. *Aaron mistakenly labels the saying "Nice guys finish last" as "Nice guys always lose" when being killed by Katherine Marks. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Aaron, in chronological order. *Blood At The Warehouse... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Aaron Redfield. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students